Shikama Dōji
Shikama Dōji「四鎌童子, Four-Scythe Child」is a manifestation-type demon who formed a contract with Shinoa Hīragi, and became her Cursed Gear. Note: For Shigama Doji, go here. Appearance In the anime, Shikama Dōji manifests as a dark, smoky amorphous creature with a wide "mouth," jagged fangs, and a pair of jagged horns that curve back behind her head. This "mouth" contains an eye-like glowing orb. While in the light novels, Shikama Dōji is described as a slim androgynous person with horns, who appears to be around twenty-five or twenty-six years old, and Shinoa herself couldn't tell if the demon is a male or female. Personality Shikama Dōji appears to be very quiet and only shares his emotions with Shinoa. According to Shinoa, they talk within her heart, and the two seem to get along as Shinoa calls him "Shi-chan." History As a demon, Shikama Dōji was present in Shinoa Hīragi's body at birth as the result of an experimentation using Tenri Hīragi's sperm to impregnate a demon-possessed woman. As Shinoa grows older, Shikama Dōji's influence grew stronger; however, although the exact date is unclear, Mahiru finds a way to extract Shikama Dōji from Shinoa when the latter was very young, thus causing Shinoa to completely forget about Shikama Dōji. Mahiru takes Shikama Dōji into herself which, combined with her demon, Asuramaru, quickens Mahiru's transformation into a demon. Later on, Shikama Dōji requests to return to Shinoa, and Mahiru passes the demon onto Guren. Story: ''Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 5 On December 2nd, 2012, Shikama Dōji appears as a black scythe when summoned by Mahiru in Sanguinem where the demon cuts the bindings holding Mahiru to the cross. Later that day, a vampire Mahiru uses Shikama Dōji to greatly increase her strength in her attack on Saitō. Book 6 On December 10th, Mahiru gives Shikama Dōji to Guren for him to deliver to Shinoa. On December 23rd, Guren gives Shikama Dōji to Shinoa, and Shinoa loses consciousness. Book 7 Shikama Dōji reunites with Shinoa of his own will because they were together from birth. With Shikama Dōji, Shinoa will be able to survive the Apocalypse. Since Shinoa can completely close off her heart from the demon far better than Mahiru ever could, Shikama Dōji tells her she is the perfect result of the experiment she was born from and may contact any number of demons without fear of losing control. He says Shinoa currently has little desire, but she will meet someone who will make her feel it in eight years. Shinoa wakes up after ten hours of sleep and manifests Shikama Dōji to protect Norito Goshi from their assailants. Story: Vampire Reign Shikama Dōji has only served as Shinoa's weapon thus far. Forms and Abilities Natural Abilities Very little is known about this demon. Demon * Demon's Thrall: He may enter the dreams of his host and use their memories to torment them in a battle of wills to possess their body. Shikama Dōji has yet to be shown using this ability. * Basic Form: He takes the form of a scythe with a glowing green blade. Shinoa can call out the demon to attack an enemy. A manifestation-type demon weapon strongest at mid-range. * Miniature Form: A pen-length black rod that is more convenient to carry. * Perception: Shikami Dōji can detect anything that comes within the radius of his scythe. * Manifestation: At Shinoa's orders, he can manifest into a large smoky creature that will attack whoever she chooses. Quotes: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Not yet published in English. Quotes: Vampire Reign * "..."--''Shikama Dōji, Multiple Chapters'' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Demons Category:Cursed Category:Manifestation-type Demons Category:Cursed Gear Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Moon Demon Company Category:Vampire Extermination Unit Category:Weapons